<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloom by slytherfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440127">bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck'>slytherfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Snapshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has always dreamed of flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius has always dreamed of flowers. A garden of his own, spreading so far that you would need a whole day just to see it all. A garden only he could tend to, because only he knew how to. His flowers would be unique, a gradient with every colour known to humans, like a muggle fantasy, a heavenly landscape, a kingdom of colours.</p><p>Such were his dreams as a child. But he soon realised a garden of that size would be too much to ask of his father. So he settled for a pretty rose bush.</p><p>All day up until his first year at Hogwarts he would sit next to his roses, eager to take care of them and see them grow. He had read once in a book that plants thrive when spoken gently to, so he made sure to tell his roses all about their future beauty, and how proud and overjoyed he would be upon their blooming. Reading was another thing that young Scorpius would do with his roses. It is unclear to him which came first: his love for his roses or his love for his books.</p><p>Draco watched all of this fondly, in awe of how gentle his son was proving to be, so unlike his father at his age. Relief took over him at this sight, but he also worried that Scorpius would become a little too soft for this world. Without Astoria, he was left at a loss about what he could do. </p><p>It soon would become clear to Draco that Scorpius was not too soft. In fact, it was his softness that often saved him from trouble and danger alike. Softness and love.</p><p>This love now lays with Albus Severus Potter (a horrible name, if you ask Draco). Both of their fathers had initially been horrified at the prospect but, upon seeing how good their boys were together and for each other, they made peace. Well, whatever peace may exist between a Potter and a Malfoy. </p><p>(This peace was further strenghtened years later when Albus and Scorpius spent their first Christmas as a married couple at the Burrow. Draco was invited. His reluctance to come soon vanished when Molly Weasley presented him with his own emerald green sweater and he broke down in tears, sinking to his knees in front of her.)</p><p>Through the years, Scorpius' love for flowers never wavered. Instead, it only grew stronger, especially during Herbology lessons, where Neville Longbottom told him all about magical flowers and their magical properties. Such was one gift he made to Rose (whose name he adored) when he thought he loved her. He spent all morning picking flowers around the Forbidden Forest, searching for the ones that professor Longbottom told him remind a person of their fondest memory upon receiving them as a gift.</p><p>Then, Albus confessed, and Scorpius' whole world was turned upside down. Luckily, he loved Albus too. A few days later, Albus gave him the first of many gifts: a rose, almost identical to the ones Scorpius grew at home, which Albus knew of during one of his few visits to the Malfoy's home. Such was Scorpius' affection for him (and the flower) that he nearly burst into tears and Albus, who had before been shy and flustered at the prospect of giving his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) a rose, started to think he had done something wrong. Luckily, a tender kiss solved it all.</p><p>He doesn't yet have the garden of his dreams, as the Manchester flat he shares with his fiancé is too small to allow it. He does have several flower pots on every window in the house, and three or four vases for the bouquets Albus constantly brings home (most of them picked from the ground, as his wallet doesn't allow for weekly visits to the florist. Scorpius loves them.) The best thing about his flowers is that he gets to wake up every morning surrounded by their scent and by Albus' embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a lot of tender feelings for scorpius malfoy....</p><p> </p><p>also i'm on tumblr @madmoazela if you like utter garbage.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>